Yria Bralor
Biography Early Life Born in 31 BBY to Alisaar, a young Mikkian struggling to come by in Nar Shaddaa, Yria's childhood was anything but easy. With little help to call upon, the young Mikkian mother showed her inexperience in raising a young kid all on her own, losing her cool more than once even if she didn’t mean to, and feeling all the more guilty for it, remembering how happy she used to be. All on their own, life within Hutt Space was harsh on the two Mikkians, the Hutts not being known to be patient with money owed to them and not being afraid to remind them. Despite how much she told herself that her daughter was the only thing that mattered, she was still an addict. Day in, day out, each day breaking her promise that tomorrow she would stop for sure. One more day, just one more time… On a night that should have been uneventful like any other, an urgent knock interrupted the silence. Weequay, two of them, armed like any other bounty hunter, pirate, or general scum of Nar Shaddaa. Patience had run out, and they were there to enforce it. Young Yria, kept off records with her mother’s history, was to be taken away from her to suffer a fate thousands before her had. No record, nothing saying she was ever anything but a slave, nothing saying she existed at all. The deal was simple; her debts remitted, only for little, innocent, Yria. But she wouldn’t have it, she wouldn’t believe it. She pleaded and begged, offering her few belongings, her furniture, her house, and even herself, all for nothing. Her valuables were worthless, her house and all that was in it was bought with the money she owed, and none would take a drugged up and weak mother over her daughter. A desperate scream sounded through the complex as a bottle was smashed against the counter and raised. Then, the bark of a Model 343, and the thud of a lifeless pink corpse hitting the ground. Bickering followed, one berating the other over the smoking hole present in the Mikkian once called Alisaar, a name now forgotten by even the person she once loved more than life. To the side of it all stood a young kid who was never again the same, eyes clouded by tears, and terrified beyond all belief. Whether the moment lasted a second, a minute, or the eternity it felt like to her, it did not matter. Now, she was on the run. From her predators, from her grief, but most of all from herself. She fled out the back door, past the trash, past alley after alley, past fence after fence, as far as her little legs could take her, until she arrived in a dark alleyway miles and miles from home. It was there, in the impossible maze of Nar Shaddaa, where she collapsed. The trail had gone cold miles ago, blocked by a hundred passageways her two pursuers couldn’t take, so for a moment, she was safe. Yet, out there without a soul to call for help, her outlook was grim. And, were it not for Kleess Kiskaa and Marcrol Gaiparr, she would not have survived. Refuge on Nar Shaddaa Young Yria now found herself a member of a group of orphaned children living on the streets of Nar Shaddaa. On worlds controlled by the Hutts, few cared to look after people like them, so they were forced to look out for themselves under guidance of the oldest in the group. Kleess & Marcrol were two of such ‘elders’, a Rhodian and a Human, barely adults, yet already responsible for many like them. The two of them were also responsible for the Mikkian child, coming across her in the very alleyway where she collapsed. Even after managing to make contact with her, attempts to get her back to her home were left fruitless - as neither knew the young kid, and she refused to tell. Now, after deciding that they could only really take her along until they found her home, Yria too finds herself living off of charity and theft, but mostly the latter. Too young to really partake in it herself, she still relied on others to do it for her. But, the times when it mattered and authorities caught on, the small girl seemed to possess an unnatural aptitude to getting away, and getting to places others her age couldn’t. It were these qualities that made her one of the group’s most persistent members, able to stick with them even through some of the stickiest situations. Yet, merely surviving wasn’t everything. A life of theft, scavenging and living off handouts was perilous - at best, unreliable. Even with those willing to share a bit of their food and water with the orphaned group, malnutrition was all too common. Days on end with little to eat but small scraps from the garbage and nowhere near enough water, were far too common. The Smuggler’s Moon was a rat’s nest infested to the core by crime and sin, so for the most part, nobody cared about them. Not until the one day that they were careless and got too greedy stealing from the market. No, this time, they were caught. The band of young brats and thieves quickly scattered, fleeing to a location they knew their pursuers couldn’t access easily. It was their ticket to freedom, their ticket to escape, as it had been many times before. Then, without warning, two guards appeared on the other side of the alleyway. They were trapped. Knowing that capture meant the end of their collective freedom, three of the group’s oldest stepped up to do one thing and one thing only: Stop the guards for long enough for the rest to escape down the alley and to their safety. For the most part it even worked, the guards behind them were too far to catch up in time, and the ones ahead of them could not capture them all especially with three young adults fighting them. For a moment, their escape seemed to be working, and there was hope... Until a gunshot echoed through the corridor, and Marcrol Gaiparr hit the streets with a dull thud, sporting a gaping hole in his abdomen. Yria was among the small group that escaped this horrible fate, and lived to tell the tale later in life, forever carrying the memories of this event with her. Following this event, Yria began to grow quiet, even going so far as to distance herself from the others, struggling to cope with what she was going through. For the first time in her life, attempts to interact with her began to end in a visible spike of anger, only resulting in further exile from the rest. No longer would she sit with the rest when she ate, and no longer would she stick close to the people that had protected her in the many months before. Near the end of the year, a new member found herself in the group almost on accident. Little more than a young Togruta, the young girl introduced herself as Ylenia and turned out to be quite a brat herself, behaviour which allowed her to fit in almost as if she was actually a part of them all. For the most part, she actually was, with one minor difference. Small Ylenia was not an orphan, unlike the others, and instead just spent a lot of time outside. From her household she began bringing food to share with the others, even attempting to approach one of the other xenos around; the small Mikkian. Unfortunately, no different the others, she too received got the cold shoulder. And so it was for the weeks following, Ylenia came outside to escape her household, bringing food along whenever she could, and ran around with them for a few hours before ultimately going back home. Yria was not exempt from Ylenia’s attempts to socialize with the other kids around, despite trying to distance herself from anyone else. No, Ylenia wouldn’t have it. She was adamant to return every single day until finally, after a couple weeks of trying, the young Mikkian seemed to be willing to talk to the young Togruta. With someone to confide in, and someone to spend time with, things were finally looking up for her. Ylenia seemed to be a bit older than the younger girl, and as such decided to take it upon herself to help take care of her, a decision that would shape both of their lifetimes, and a decision that eventually lead to both Yria and Ylenia beginning to call the other: “Sister”. Escape from Nar Shaddaa & Adoption Fortune smiled upon her shortly before the age of eight, however, as her sister had since caught the attention of Nex Bralor only by virtue of being a poor thief, a quality ultimately turning out to be a blessing in disguise. Nex was an aged Mandalorian who took a pity to the state he found the young Togruta in, and vowed to take her along to his homeworld: Mandalore. While Nex took a pity to Ylenia and offered to take her along, she initially refused. It wasn’t until after hours of the young girl’s incessant whining that he ultimately succeeded in bringing her along, by caving to her one demand: Taking her sister along as well. As old Nex could not take care of two troubled children at once, he instead made the decision to put the Togruta’s sister in an orphanage, making sure she would be treated well there. Despite vastly improved conditions compared to her homeworld, young Yria still proved to be quite the tempered kid, prone to frequent tantrums, but also periods of willful isolation from her peers, often spent in locations difficult to reach for people taller than her; behaviour not unlike her time on Nar Shaddaa. It is in these years that Yria and Ylenia grew truly inseparable from one another, frequent visits from the latter helping the Mikkian through some tough times and occasionally even calming her down for a period of time. At the age of eight the big day finally came; Zhivia & Kurk Bralor had decided to adopt the young child as their own after repeated visits proved to them she had spirit, in spite of her issues. The young couple had looked towards adoption at the suggestion of Ylenia’s father, seeing in Yria someone they empathised with, and a fighter to boot. The young couple figured they could work out the issues soon enough, and went through with the process, taking her in as their own along their two biological sons. Life on Mandalore As luck would have it, the household she ended up in was rather strict, and did not much help her improve her behaviour, which only continued to grow worse. A tendency to pick favourites fueled infighting as the three grew older and realized they could gain their parents’ favor based upon who was the ‘best’ not only in physical skill, but also in good behaviour. While Yria could more than match her siblings, and impress her parents that way, either of her brothers were much more well behaved than her. So while she could beat them, she ultimately ended up becoming known as the troublemaker, to ultimately only end up on her parents’ bad side. Instead, it was that natural aptitude towards the various combat forms they practiced, combined with her unnaturally sharp reflexes, which ultimately earned her a place in her household, for better or for worse. As Yria grew older she began to get a slightly better grip on her emotions, managing to subdue them enough for her outward tantrums to mostly vanish. Instead, the anger, pain and resentment she carried with her remained lurking under the surface and, never receiving any help for it, festered. Yria began to resent her family and the Mandalorian legacy they wanted to pass on to her. She also began to get good at fighting, really good. Having taken a liking to quarterstaff combat as her primary form of combat, the gap between her and her brothers began to become more and more apparent. In part because because her reflexes far outmatched those of her brothers, but in part also because Yria seemed to have a particular distaste for defeat that permeated her every move in their sparring sessions. At the age of 11 she was still inseparable from her sister, and regularly spent time with her, but did not see her nearly as often as she used to. Because this made it more difficult for her to vent her frustrations to somebody she trusted she began to act out more, often lashing out at those around her at even the slightest provocation. Eventually her sister took notice of this and tried her best to help, bringing her sister back to a small but beautiful pond found deep within the forests around Sundari. Peaceful, quiet, the two were at last able to blissfully ignore their struggles playing little made up games for hours on end. Sharpshooting, sparring, climbing trees, even learning how to play the bes’bev under Ylenia’s instructions, nothing was too crazy. Then, on the brink of victory, the Republic came to take back Mandalore once and for all. After the events preceding it, it was a stressful time for young Yria and her family, to this day leaving memories as sharp as the day they happened. Though their upper class residence kept them safe from the brunt of the action, Yria spent most of it hidden away in her room, silently suffering the bad memories resurfacing from the chaos, unable to shake them off. Age of the Empire With the fall of the Republic and the rise of the still young Galactic Empire, young Yria had turned 13, now with a reputation for needless aggression and insubordination that unfortunately preceded her. While her brothers each faced opportunities at an actual career the Mikkian was left with no other prospect than to become a homeschooled warrior, unable to hold onto any opportunities otherwise presented to her. She began to develop a particular distaste for Vingus Bralor after he had managed to secure a healthy amount of praise in a try-out at MandalMotors, while she had only gained disapproval after failing to follow orders given to her in the spoof project. Now that her siblings began to pour their attention into other fields, the gap between them and their sister only got worse. Group sparring sessions would often end in one or both of her siblings on the ground, possibly hurt, and her standing victorious over both of them. The harshness of her moves served only to showcase her rising willingness to hurt her peers, if only to avoid the shame of losing. Nevertheless, life moved on for her and her siblings; they pursued their careers, she stayed at their homestead and practiced. At age 15 the young Mikkian first confessed to the Togruta her growing resentment towards everything perpetrated by her family, from the members themselves, to the Mandalorian heritage they brought with them, and especially the lessons and standards taught to her. Hearing this, her sister anxiously stressed her to be thankful of everything her parents had done for her and ushered her to keep it under wraps, fearful that her little sister could be declared dar’manda and be cast out of her life forever. Though struggling with it, Yria obliged, terrified to lose the one person she truly cared about, knowing that her sister’s moral code and upbringing would forbid her from ever interacting again. After losing her mother, her home, and other orphans to the hutts, only to eventually end up in a household all the worse for her mental state, the young woman had become a rather cynical individual, refusing to believe that anyone but her sister would ever care for her. Even with all the resentment, pain, and rage that brought her, she managed to keep to herself for the most part, venting her frustrations only within the safe reaches of Mandalore’s forests, with none but her sister to accompany her. Now, at the age of 16, her sister had already earned her beskar’gam, but she herself had not. In part this problem laid in complications with her biology, but in larger part this laid in the fact that she was deemed too irresponsible and unworthy to have one of her own. Only when she shaped herself to be a true Mandalorian in the eyes of her parents would they allow her to don a suit of her own. Ruthlessness and skill alone were not enough. Life Alone With the passing of Nex Bralor Yria’s lifetime sister was forced to pursue a life of her own outside of Mandalore, and rarely visited her anymore. Yria now sought out conflict more often than she tried to resolve it, unable to cope with frustrations piling on more and more. Though things had gone well for a long time, the Mikkian had now lost her last healthy outlet for her pent up resentment, and failed to keep it to herself. Combat was the last remaining thing for her to vent her struggles with, something which her brothers wanted nothing to do with anymore. Though she had always been a sore loser, her methods of winning had become more brutal than ever, almost to the point of cruelty. Now, with both her brothers continuing to pursue their respective careers, Yria finds herself on thin ice with her parents, spending most of her days confined to her own quarters without an end in sight. Personality & Traits Yria Bralor is a Mikkian female with deep pink eyes, pink-magenta skin, purple lips and a similarly colored natural eye-shadow, surrounding her eyes up to her hairless blue eyebrows. As with any Mikkian she has a mostly hairless body, a tattoo that adorned her forehead, and a head full of colorful tendrils where many species would have hair. Fading from her native pink skin to a soft blue at their very tips, these tendrils are always in motion, moving in a rhythmic, wavelike motion, as if submerged in water. She remains a fairly small individual due to poor nutrition in her youth, although her luxurious lifestyle on Mandalore makes up for some of it. Although she’s not especially toned she remains a very fit individual, with her lower body being noticeably stronger than her upper body. At heart, Yria is no different than her sister; a good person, and even pretty nice, regardless of whether or not she will admit to it. Yet she almost only comes across as the opposite of this, wearing a hardened and apathetic shell, one that is only ever set free in the presence of someone she truly trusts, someone that she feels like she can be vulnerable with. But few people ever gain her trust. Yria has a very cynical and distrustful attitude remaining from her days on Nar Shaddaa, learning much too early that nobody cared for her, or any of her friends, a lesson that she took to heart. A lesson that left her with a very bad opinion on people in general, leaving her with little faith that people will ultimately do the right thing if it comes down to it. A lesson that she thinks made her a survivor, someone that that when it is necessary, is willing to make the hard decisions for herself, but also the people she loves. Yet, even though Yria may say she’s fine, or try to pretend nothing is wrong, a lifetime like hers would leave its marks on anyone. She, unfortunately, is no exception. Over time these events, these scars scattered throughout her youth, have added up to a permanent state of frustration, pain, and hatred that have been difficult for her to escape from. Always lingering beneath her seemingly apathetic surface, it has always been a struggle for her to contain it. Not only for herself, but also for her sister. Because of her harsh attitude she usually comes across as moody, even at times where she may not intend to come across as such. Because of everything going on inside it is difficult for her to keep her mind clear of intrusive thoughts and stress, these internal troubles unfortunately making her a rather tense individual never too far from a foul mood, as well as contributing to her almost nonexistent humour and resulting serious-mindedness.Category:Player Characters Category:Republic Remnant Category:Mandalorian